eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 10 - Jon II
Jon II ist das zehnte Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee erreicht die Schwarze Festung und warnt die Nachtwache vor der Armee der Wildlinge. Maester Aemon versorgt seine Wunde und berichtet ihm von der Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried und der Zerstörung Winterfells. Synopsis Jon flieht durch den Norden Jon Schnee treibt seine erschöpfte Stute unerbitllich an, um den Jägern von Magnar Styr zu entkommen und die Mauer vor ihnen zu erreichen. Er fiebert und sein Bein schmerzt entsetzlich, aber er liegt gut in der Zeit und findet schließlich den Königsweg, was ihm Hoffnung gibt, denn nun kommt er wesentlich schneller voran. Er denkt an all die Brüder, die in der Schwarzen Festung sein sollten, aber er denkt auch an Ygritte, und dass es falsch war, sie zu lieben und sie dann zu verlassen. Er hält in Mulwarft an, um sein Pferd zu wechseln und um die Bewohner zu warnen, dann führt er seine Reise auf einem schwarzen Wallach zur Schwarzen Festung fort. Als er dort in der Morgendämmerung ankommt, scheint die Burg völlig verlassen zu sein: keine Wachposten grüßen ihn, niemand versucht, ihm den Weg zu versperren. Jon erreicht die Schwarze Festung Das einzige Anzeichen von Leben ist eine kleine Rauchsäule über der Waffenkammer, wo Jon Donal Noye vorfindet. In der Schwarzen Festung heißt es, Jon sei zu den Wildlingen und zu Manke Rayder übergelaufen, da der Erkundungstrupp von Jarmen Bockwell, der zwei Wochen zuvor zur Schwarzen Festung zurückgekehrt war, ihn zusammen mit Wildlingen gesehen habe. Jon erklärt er, dass er auf Qhorins Anweisung hin gehandelt hat, dann fragt er nach den Männern. Donal berichtet, dass die Garnison die Mauer gegen zahlreiche Wildlingsangriffe verteidige: Harma Hundekopf bei Waldwacht am Teich, Rasselhemd bei Langhügel, der Weiner in der Nähe von Eismark, bei Königintor, bei Grauwacht, bei Ostwacht an der See, überall tauchen die Wildlinge auf und verziehen sich direkt wieder, sobald Brüder der Nachtwache erscheinen. Jon erkennt, dass das alles nur Ablenkungsmanöver sind, um die Männer möglichst weit auseinanderzuziehen. Er weiß, dass der Hauptangriff an der Schwarzen Festung stattfinden wird und dass Bowen Marsch auf Manke reingefallen ist. Dann hilft der Schmied dem verwundeten Jon zu Maester Aemon. Jon berichtet Donal unterwegs von Styr und dessen 120 Mann großem Stoßtrupp und erhält die Auskunft, dass lediglich 40 Männer in der Festung übriggeblieben sind und dass es sich dabei größtenteils um die alten und verwundeten Brüder handelt sowie die sich noch in der Ausbildung befindenden. Das Kommando hat zur Zeit Ser Wynton Feist, da Bowen Marsch unterwegs ist. Feist ist zwar ein Ritter, aber er dient schon seit 80 Jahren als Grenzer und hat seinen Verstand schon länger eingebüßt. So fungiert Donal Noye als faktisch Kommandierender. Noye fragt nach Geist, und Jon erählt, wie er ihn zurücklassen musste, als sie über die Mauer geklettert sind. Bisher ist er jedoch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Maester Aemon versorgt Jon Sie erreichen die Kammer des Maesters, und Klydas erscheint und eilt sofort los, den Maester zu holen. Jon legt sich hin, ihn schwindelt sofort, und bald schon erscheint Maester Aemon und behandelt ihn. Jon erzählt, dass die Wildlinge im Anmarsch sind und dass er in Qhorins Auftrag eine Zeit lang mit ihnen gelebt hat. Als Jon nach Jeor Mormont fragt, berichtet Maester Aemon ihm von der Meuterei in Crasters Bergfried. Nur ein Dutzend Männer sind von den 200 übrig geblieben, darunter Bedwyck, Eddison Tollett und Grenn. Bowen Marsch ist nun der kommandierende Offizier, bis ein neuer Lord Kommandant gewählt worden ist. Jon geht im Geist die möglichen Nachfolger durch: Qhorin und Jaremy Rykker sind tot, Benjen Stark wird immer noch vermisst, und Bowen Marsch und Wynton Feist sind ungeeignet bzw. zu alt. Er fragt sich, was aus Thoren Kleinwald oder Ottyn Wyters geworden ist Beide sind in der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen gefallen‚ siehe: V-Samwell I.. Jon vermutet, dass Cotter Peik oder Ser Denys Mallister Mormonts Nachfolge antreten werden, die beiden Kommandanten von Ostwacht an der See bzw. dem Schattenturm. Die beiden Männer verachten einander, und sie sind äußerst unterschiedlich: Ser Denys ritterlich, aber schon alt, Cotter Peik ein Bastard von Geburt, mutig und tollkühn und mit einem groben Mundwerk. Während Maester Aemon die Behandlung seines Beins fortführt, erzählt Jon, was er über die Wildlinge herausgefunden hat: dass Styr mit seiner Horde von Süden her angreifen wird, dass Manke Rayder aber immerhin das Horn des Winters nicht gefunden hat. Dann erzählt er von Ygritte, während der Mohnblumensaft seinen Verstand benebelt, und er erzählt ihnen, dass er sein Gelübde mit ihr gebrochen habe, da er nicht stark genug gewesen sei, es aber auch notwendig war, um nicht aufzufallen. Als der Maester Klydas befiehlt, dass heiße Messer zu holen und sie an Jons Bein zu schneiden beginnen, wird er ohnmächtig. Jon unterhält sich mit Grenn und Pyp Als er erwacht, ist es dunkel und sein Bein schmerzt höllisch. Pypar und Grenn sind bei ihm. Sie erzählen ihm, wer noch von der Faust zurückgekehrt ist: Dywen, Riese, Eddison Tollett, Donnel Hügel, Ulmer, Linkshand Leo und Garth Graufeder sowie noch vier oder fünf weitere. Jon fragt nach Samwyl Tarly. Grenn berichtet, dass er einen Anderen mit Drachenglas vernichtet habe, dass sie ihn aber nach der Meuterei zurücklassen mussten, weil er sich vor Angst nicht bewegen wollte, und sie hingegen schnell fliehen mussten, da Dolchs Meute sie alle umbringen wollten. Sie berichten außerdem, dass Donal Noye ein paar Kundschafter zum Wetterscheid ausgesandt haben, die den Königsweg beobachten sollen. Maester Aemon hat zudem Vögel nach Ostwacht und zum Schattenturm geschickt. Als Maester Aemon kurz darauf erscheint, fragt Jon, ob man Winterfell und den König schon verständigt habe, und Maester Aemon erzählt Jon den neuesten Entwicklungen im Norden: Balon Graufreud hat sich erneut die Krone aufgesetzt und seine Langschiffe gegen den Norden geschickt, und Bran und Rickon sind auf Balons Befehl durch die Hand Theon Graufreuds gestorben, als er Winterfell eroberte, und dann hat er die Burg in Brand gesteckt, als die Vasallen des Nordens drohten, die Burg zurückzuerobern. Grenn ergänzt, dass Ramsay Schnee Theon gefangen genommen habe und ihm Stück für Stück die Haut abziehe aus Rache für dessen Verbrechen gegen die Starks. Jon sagt, an der Geschichte könne etwas nicht stimmen, da er bei Königinkron einen Schattenwolf gesehen habe, der ihn an Sommer erinnert habe und der ihn eindeutig erkannt habe. Er fragt sich, ob Bran in Sommers Körper gefangen ist wie Orell in seinem Adler. Grenn gibt ihm etwas Mohnblumensaft und Jon schläft sofort wieder ein. Er träumt von Winterfell und den Tümpeln im Götterhain, doch der Wehrholzbaum trägt das Gesicht seines Vaters, und Ygritte ist bei ihm, zieht sich lachend aus und will ihn küssen, doch er wehrt sich, weil sein Vater ihn beobachtet und er keinen Bastard zeugen will. Ygritte sagt: "Du weißt gar nichts, Jon Schnee", dann löst sich ihre Haut im Wasser auf, bis nur noch Knochen übrig sind und sich der Tümpel rot färbt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 10